Telepathy with Fitz
by addison foster
Summary: In telepathy class with Fitz they are both forced to tell their biggest secret. Can Sophie tell Fitz about her crush on him. Sophie later finds out that she has to go and join the Black Swan again for her own safety. Can she tell her friends? What will this do for their friendship. *set after Neverseen, but Keefe doesn't leave* Just so you know I am a major Sophitz fan.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first time writing a fanfiction on this site. I have made fanfictions on Wattpad, so I decided to try and post them on this site. I hope you enjoy the story, and updates will be often!**

 **Sophie's POV**

When I wake up I realize that it is almost time for school, so I quickly jump into the shower and get ready. I race down the stairs, and of course, I trip on the last stair. Edaline rushes in to check on me and asks, " Are you okay, Sophie? I heard you fall. Do you think I should call Elwin?"

I know that if I have Elwin check on me I will never live this down, so I reply, "No, I'm okay. I just tripped on the last stair."

When I get to my locker Fitz is there waiting for me. I know it is to walk to telepathy with me since we have that class together. I always wish my traitorous heart didn't flutter, but when I look into his teal eyes I can't control myself.

When I get there he says in his dreamy voice, "Ready for Telepathy. Today is the big day where we have to each tell our biggest secret, and before you start complaining, I already decided I will go first."

" Really! Oh, thank-you. I definitely owe you one," I tell him.

" Well, I already know what I want," he says slyly.

"Okay, what is it," I question him.

" You'll see when I tell you my biggest secret," he says with a nervous look on his face.

Fitz's POV

When we get to telepathy I can barely breathe. I can't believe I am about to tell Sophie my biggest secret. I used to not be nervous about telling my secrets to her because I trust her the most of anyone I know, but this is a huge secret that could ruin our friendship.

I try to act normal by saying, "Hey, Sir Tiegran."

He replies, "Fitz, I have repeatedly told you just Tiegran, not Sir Tiegran. Anyways lets get started. I have a meeting to attend to, so I am going to leave you two alone if that is okay."

Sophie and I both say, "Sure, we will be fine."

We both enter each others mind. I can tell she is nervous which makes me feel a little better, but not by much.

 _ **Bold is Fitz telepathically talking and Italics is Sophie talking telepathically.**_

 _You ready to get started_

Yeah, sure. This is a lot harder than I thought it would be.

 _It's okay. Whatever you say can't be worse than what I am going to say._

I am sure it is, but lets get started anyway. My biggest secret is... I like you Sophie Foster. If you don't feel the same way you can yell at me or even hit me.

 _That is your big secret. That is surprising._

Why is that?

 _Because my big secret is that I like you._

Really? Well, awesome. There is one more thing though. Will you be my girlfriend because that is the thing I wanted?"

 _Of course Fitz, but I think we should keep it a secret because our friends will go bonkers, but we should tell our parents. They deserve to know._

I completely agree.

"What was that sound Fitz?"Sophie asked out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest: Thanks for the review, and if you like Sophitz stories you should try Wattpad. I also write stories on that website. It has tons of Sophitz. I have a ton of chapters written in advance so you won't have to wait long! Thanks again!:)**

 **Fitz's POV**

"Honestly, I think something bad is about to happen, but I am just glad I am with you and you are with me. If you were with Dex I would be worried," I replied. I don't want Sophie to worry, but I am freaking out.

"Are you sure because being with me usually results in being hurt or kidnapped?" Sophie joked with me.

"Yeah I'm sure what is the worst that can happen?" I question her, but before she can answer we are interrupted by none other than Sophie's previous kidnappers, The Neverseen.

"We are the worst that can happen because this time no one is going to escape," replied a hoarse voice that was obviously thirsty.

I tried joking around by saying, "What about we get you a cup of water, and you let us go?"

"Nice try kid, but no. We can make this easier and less painful if you tell us what you know," he replied chuckling.

Leave it to Sophie though to get us in more trouble by saying, "Like we would ever do that. We are have been working to become cognates with the council and Black Swan."

Sophie's POV

I am freaking out because Fitz is beside me still knocked out. After I told them we weren't willing to say anything they drugged us. I warned Fitz in his head not to react to anything they do to me or him because that is what they want. I also told him to be careful with using telepathy.

Fitz is in bold and Sophie in italics.

 _Oh, good you're awake. No one is here right now, but still watch out._

I'm happy you are okay, Sophie. Have you been hurt at all?

 _No, what about you._

Only one burn, but it is no worse than what you have been through.

 _True, but still you wouldn't have to go through this if you hadn't become my friend and new boyfriend_

Yeah, but in my opinion being your friend is worth it

 _Thanks Fitz, but..._

Before I could finish my thought we were interrupted.

"Are you two finished because if so we would like to get started on the questioning?" the random Neverseen guy asks.

"Of course we are, but still I'm not gonna say anything useful because I am not worth as much as you guys think. I am just Sophie Foster, the brown eyed elf," I practically spit out.

Since Fitz didn't understand what I was doing he had to say, "Sophie, you are worth a lot to me and your family and friends. You are also very important to this rebellion."

"Well, with that knew news we are going to give out some punishing and see how much Sophie can take before she...


	3. Chapter 3

**Guest: I am soooooo sorry for those errors in my writing! I posted it late last night, and when I scanned it I must have missed those mistakes. Once again I am soooo sorry, and I will try to be more thorough when proof reading it!**

Fitz POV

If I had known that they would of hurt Sophie I would of kept my mouth shut, but of course I said, "Wait! Don't hurt her, hurt me instead," by then I was practically begging.

"Well, I guess we could always test both of you," The Neverseen guy said.

"Wait, no. Fitz doesn't deserve this. Making him watch me being tortured is enough," Sophie was crying by now.

"Please, Sophie let them torture me too. I can't sit here watching you being tortured," I begged Sophie until she agreed.

"Hate to break up this romantic moment, wait no I don't. Lets get to the torturing," the Neverseen gut cackled like this was the funniest thing in the world.

 **Sophie's POV**

When Fitz and I both woke up we found ourselves in the Forbidden Cities. I knew we were in America by the attire the humans were wearing, but I wasn't sure where.

"Sophie, where are we?" Fitz asked. His voice was so hoarse I started crying. Fitz tried to comfort me, but it didn't work.

"Fitz, your voice and your arms and legs are all burnt. This is all my fault," I was crying so hard my face must of been so red.

"Sophie, it is okay," he promised me.

"How did we get out of here though?" I asked him.

"I don't really know. All I know is that I woke up then they all fell over. I leaped us here and I guess I was so weak I went unconscious again," he said calmly like it was normal for that to happen.

"Fitz, I think you are a..."


	4. Chapter 4

**SophitzAwesome: I am so happy you like my story so far, and if you like Sophitz fanfictions you should go on Wattpad. There are a ton of Sophitz fanfictions, and I have a lot of stories posted on that site too.**

 **Sophie POV**

"A what Sophie," Fitz asked me for the fifth time?

"I think you are an inflictor now, but we need to test something else," I replied.

"What do we need to test," I could tell he was getting agitated, but I didn't know what how to say what my hypothesis was.

"Well, I...ur...think we should test and see if you are a polygot also," I replied happy to get it off my chest. "I will try talking ogre and see if you understand me and can maybe respond in ogre."

"Okay, lets get started," Fitz seemed a little nervous for some reason, but excited at the same time.

 **The ogre will be in bold.**

 **"Can you understand me," I asked Fitz.**

 **"Yeah, I can. It sounds like the regular enlightened language. It seems weird though that I can understand you," he responded with a confused look on his face.**

"I think that when we were kidnapped you got so upset that you now have all of my talents. Which also means you should be able to teleport. I think we could test this out by jumping off a cliff or something and if you can do it this will prove my theory for sure," I replied.

"Okay, sure," he responded like he wish he had a reason not to go through with this.

"What is wrong, Fitz?

"I am just nervous because I don't know how to teleport."

"You will be fine. Just take the adrenaline you feel and open up the void. The only other thing you have to do is think of where you want to go."


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so happy because I have gotten a couple comments saying that they like the story so far. If I am going to be honest this is going to be a better version than what is on Wattad because I am rereading as I go. I have caught a few mistakes I made, so I wanted to let you guys know. I don't have all that many reads, but I am so happy for all those comments. That is all I am going to say because you guys are already super bored, or are done reading this! :)**

Sophie's POV

"Are you ready Fitz," I asked him. I knew he was nervous, but I knew it would work somehow. All of the signs were there he was a telepath, inflictor, and polygot.

"As ready as I will ever be. I just don't want to harm you Sophie."

"I know, but if it doesn't work I will just teleport us home. Our families and friends must be worried about us.," I retorted.

"Okay on three."

 _One_

 _Two_

 _Three_

The next thing we know we are at Everglen. Everyone freaks out and start to hug us. It was like some huge Hug Fest. Then the questions start coming.

"Where were you guys? We were worried sick," all the parents say at once.

Then our friends say,"We were afraid we had lost you guys."

We apologized and tell them what happened. They freak out and call Elwin.

"Man those are some pretty bad burns. They are fixable, but the medicine tastes really bad," Elwin replies with a grimace on his face.

"And it looks gross too," replies Fitz.

"Just drink it already. Fitz yours has Libium and Sophie yours doesn't," Elwin tells us.

Next thing I know everyone freaks out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sophie's POV**

When I woke up I was in Elwin's office, and had gathered a huge crowd. "What happened guys?"

Fitz replied, "Elwin mixed up the medicine, so I got the libium free and you got the one with libium. You started to have an allergic reaction and passed out. We were all so worried about you."

"I'm sorry guys, but I am okay now. Elwin can fix any of my injuries," I was at a loss of what to say because what are you supposed to say when you almost die?

"It's okay, Sophie."

 **Do you think we should tell them that I am like you now?**

 _It is up to you, but I think it it best to tell them._

 ** _What about the fact we are dating?_**

 _I guess we will just tell them when the topic comes up._

"Stop having telepathic conversations, or we are going to have to assume you guys are flirting," Keefe told us. Oh, great here it comes.

"Actually Keefe, me and Sophie are dating now. We started dating right before the Neverseen kidnapped us, so technically we were kind of flirting," Fitz told Keefe.

The reactions were hilarious. Biana started jumping up and down celebrating, Keefe was telling Fitz congrats, Grady looked a little mad, Edaline was crying with Della, and Alden was just smiling. Dex looked a little mad, but told me he was happy for me.

"Grady, Edaline, I am allowed to date right," I asked them?

Edaline says, "of course" and Grady says "n... OW!" when Edaline elbows him.

He ends up saying, "Fine. Oh, and FItz if you hurt her I swear..."

Then everyone starts laughing at his reaction. Biana ruins the moment by saying, "When you go on your first date I am going to help with your hair and makeup, but we should go and practice now!" As she drags me away Fitz transmits, **Good luck**


End file.
